


You and I [Oh My My My My]

by CLOSED



Series: [ for you're the start and end of me | park & park ] [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, best friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOSED/pseuds/CLOSED
Summary: Park Woojin watches his best friend of twenty-five years, Park Jihoon, to fall in and out of love.





	You and I [Oh My My My My]

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing again? T^^T sorry.
> 
> my wannaone twitter account is @porkwoojined please scream at me there!

 

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

 

 

When Woojin was five, he first met Jihoon.

 

 

 

     He meets Jihoon who is also five by that time or so he hears from his Mom that Jihoon is five and his own Mom pushing him forward just to greet this _very pretty_ boy but Woojin can't smile right now because the boy --- Jihoon --- has his smile on his pretty face. And Woojin is having a hard time smiling because of Jihoon who is actually smiling back at him.

 

     So Woojin's mother pushes him more till he bows the way his Dad has taught him. Not too low, because Jihoon is at the same age as him. Jihoon then bows back and with his neon orange mittens, he waves his little hands.

 

     Woojin waves back, dumbstruck, but still, Woojin does not smile at Jihoon. (Because Jihoon looks so so so painfully pretty with his pretty smile that Woojin is scared that his own smile isn't as pretty as Jihoon's.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

 

When Woojin was seven, he fell in love for the first time.

 

 

 

     The air feels good today. It's not too cold nor too hot, it's just enough for an eight year old Park Woojin as he sits on one of the benches on their school ground. He sets his lunch box on the table when he sees students gathering around in a corner. There's a small gathering, he thinks.

 

     As a seven year old boy, Woojin can't help but be curious as he gets up from his bench and stalks nearer the students in the corner.

 

     Woojin is utterly surprise when he sees Jihoon --- the pretty Jihoon he has met when they were five years old --- in the middle of three other students. And boy, he looks like he's about to cry. The tears are pooling inside his eyes as the three big boys are gathering around him.

 

    “Yah!” Woojin wonders why he even shouts at them because _Woojin, they are big, just run! No need to be heroic at time like these. You're not Iron Man, Woojin._

 

    They all look at him and Woojin can't help but take a step back.

 

    “What---what are you doing?” He can't help but ask. _Run, Woojin, run._

 

    The other boys only look at him with curious eyes.

 

    “I'm gonna tell you on Ms. Kim!” He threatens and the students all but sneer at him, pushing Jihoon on the ground and running away.

 

    Woojin helps Jihoon up on his feet. His rosy pink chubby cheeks are stained with tears and Woojin does not notice his hands reaching Jihoon's cheeks to wipe the stains. Jihoon looks up at him and bows politely and suddenly smiles.

 

    “Thank you, Woojinie.” The other boy tells him.

 

    And Woojin's heart suddenly beats a little bit faster than it should.

 

_And no, Woojin does not drink coffee because his Mom told him he can only take coffee when he's old enough and he isn't old enough so why is his heart beating so loud and fast like this?_

 

    “Is it because of the milk I drank this morning?” Woojin wonders innocently as he and Jihoon walk back to the bench where he's left his lunch box.

 

 

 

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

 

 

When Woojin was eleven, he liked a girl two years above him.

 

 

 

    Sadly, she doesn't like him back.

 

    With Jihoon's persuasion and Daehwi's persistence, Woojin corners _Noona_ in the hallway and outright tells her he likes her. _Noona_ only smiles at him --- all pearly white teeth shown --- and ruffles his brown hair. She turns him down saying he's too young and that he isn't as good-looking as the others.

 

 _Noona_ is really popular for she's the cheer leading captain and pretty and has long black hair that sways every time she dances and also has perfect white teeth so maybe her reasoning as he's not good-looking enough is reasonable, right? It's really obvious she's going to turn him down so why did he even try ---

 

   “What--” Jihoon halts the video game they are playing and looks at him with flustered rosy cheeks that Woojin likes poking when he's bored. “What--- are you saying that you, Park Woojin, is not worthy enough for her?”

 

    “What?” Woojin asks back, eyes wide as saucers. “It's true though! She's too pretty--”

 

    Jihoon suddenly punches him square on his shoulders and Jihoon's punches are really painful, Woojin thinks he's seeing stars with his one punch. “She's not! I'd say you're too good for her. Have you even see yourself, Park? You're in the soccer team and you're also part of the dance crew team.”

 

    Woojin stares dumbly at Jihoon. “But she's still on another level.” Maybe Jihoon needs glasses, and he's ready to buy him one.

 

    Jihoon stands up and shrugs at him. “Well, her attitude says otherwise.”

 

    Park Woojin can't help his smile and blush on his face courtesy of his one and only best friend who is already walking far away from him.

 

 

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

 

 

 

    Admittedly, Woojin is confused with what Jihoon meant by his words.

 

   Although, he won't really admit it out loud, but Woojin thinks Park Jihoon is still prettier than any other girls --- even compared to _Noona._ It's strange to think so because he is a boy and Jihoon is also a boy and may have strangle and beat him up (and he has when Woojin tried sharing the Pepero stick Jihoon was eating once and boy did he find bruises on his body). It's true, though. At least, for Park Woojin, it is.

 

 

 

 

_I dared you to kiss me_

 

 

When Woojin was thirteen, he and Jihoon had their first kiss.

 

 

    First kiss, in singular, because it's just that Woojin and Jihoon are each other's first kiss. They are playing in the playground near their middle school one late Saturday afternoon and then suddenly Jihoon opens up about Daniel hyung's first kiss with Seongwoo hyung (and mostly everyone's getting their first kisses).

 

    And then it happens. Jihoon leans forward to his swing, bodies a little bit contorted as Jihoon is too lazy to get up to kiss him properly. It's barely a second, a mere touching of Jihoon's chapped lips on his. Woojin tastes Jihoon's warm and sweet lips courtesy of the candy he's devouring moments ago, and then it ends.

 

 

 

 

_A_ _nd ran when you tried_

 

 

    “That's --- cool.” Jihoon smiles and returns back to swinging himself higher as if nothing just happened between the two of them.

 

    Woojin agrees, but thinks his thoughts (even his heart) is on the ground and tries to recollect himself once more, so he forces himself to say, “Yes, it is.” and swings himself again once more like what Jihoon is doing, only Woojin is still out of it and only falls on his own swing which makes Jihoon laughing hysterically at him --- his hands covering his pretty mouth.

 

   He still finds Jihoon pretty despite of his condition.

 

   Boy, Woojin is smitten. And Jihoon steals his heart from his chest.

 

 

_Just two kids, you and I_

 

 

    For a teenager like him, Woojin now understands how it is to enjoy kisses with other girls rather than with each other. A year has passed since the fateful kiss and within a year, everything can change and has changed.

 

    At fourteen, Park Jihoon dates a Bae Jinyoung.

 

    Bae Jinyoung is in the same class as them, which means he has known him since elementary days. Cute and small face --- Jinyoung is definitely a catch for his own best friend. He has known Bae Jinyoung all his life, and he's neither nor here for him. That's why, he's not sure why seeing Jinyoung in the hallway or cafeteria somehow irritates him. There's this unsettling dislike towards the Jihoon's (he supposes) boyfriend.

 

    But he pushes the animosity in the back-burner because he doesn't want to trouble Jihoon with his little problem. Maybe, it's just that he's jealous that Jihoon has now split his time to spend with Woojin and now with Jinyoung. Or maybe because Jihoon would tell Jinyoung first about the latest video game he has played last night instead of Woojin.

 

    That's just it.

 

 

 

 

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

 

 

    “You must be thinking I'm pathetic.” Jihoon whispers one night as he cuddles himself on Woojin's bed. His voice is thick and raw and his pretty eyes are swollen and red, all the sparks he's used to see before in his eyes are gone, replaced by voidness.

 

    Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoon, pulling the other boy closer to him. “Why would I be thinking that way?”

 

    “Because I liked Jinyoung. And he's a total jerk. He dated Hwi and I together at the same time. It's just --- I really thought he was nice?”

 

    There's a part of Woojin that screams that Jihoon is not pathetic. There are far better boys for Jihoon --- someone who can make Jihoon feel loved the way he deserves too. The other part of Woojin is thinking about his other friend, Daehwi, who is more or less a lovestruck fool still in love with Bae Jinyoung.

 

    Woojin shrugs and buries his face on Jihoon's soft hair. “I just think Jinyoung is the most pathetic and he's lost a great boyfriend named Park Jihoon. Didn't know what he's really missing.”

 

    And Woojin can feel Jihoon's bubbling laughter echoing inside his room, and Woojin's glad that Jihoon is now smiling once more.

 

 

 

 

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

 

 

    At sixteen, Jihoon and Jinyoung end their two-year relationship. Woojin is not sure how Jihoon and Jinyoung made up after that night, and it confuses him a lot. But he guesses, maybe Jihoon is _that_ in love with Jinyoung and he isn't going to cause his best friend's misery.

 

    That night, Jihoon does not sleep --- he doesn't cry either. He's just curled up on his bed, his hair a mess on his pillow with his pinky connected on Woojin's pinky. Two years is still long to consider and both Jihoon and Jinyoung has had fair share of memories.

 

    So Woojin holds Jihoon in silence.

 

    He doesn't sleep that night, too.

 

 

 

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

 

 

When Woojin was seventeen, he dated Ahn Hyeongseob.

 

 

    Ahn Hyeongseob is the bright and loud boy in his dance crew. The one who perseveres to prove that he --- Ahn Hyeongseob --- can do much better. Park Woojin thinks he's _kinda_ cute that's why when the said boy blurted out that he likes him --- Park Woojin, the prodigy of their dance crew --- everyone teases them a lot. Out of peer pressure (courtesy of Daniel hyung) from constant teasings (all thanks to Seongwu hyung), he asks Hyeongseob out.

 

Hyeongseob says yes.

 

 

 

                            When Woojin was seventeen, Park Jihoon started going out with a transferee Lai Guan Lin, too.

 

    Guan Lin comes from two years below, and a little different from Jinyoung. With Guan Lin, Jihoon laughs and smiles a little more than he did with Jinyoung. With Guan Lin, there's less heart ache. There's also less sleep over nights at each other's houses. There's less of sad nights, less of playing video games. Less fears and insecurities in Woojin's arms.

 

    There are more nights where Jihoon would call Woojin just to talk about his date with Guan Lin. Blushing and giggling like a fool in love. Woojin would listen intently at his best friend with bitterness in his mouth that he tries washing off. There are more frequent calls on how Guanlin tasted strawberry as he kisses him on his lips --- on how they just have a sex so _Woojin, please cover me once my Mom asks you where I am, okay?_

 

     Supposedly, Woojin is to be happy. With Hyeongseob and with Jihoon dating.

 

    Hyeongseob makes him a little bit happy. With his funny quirks and clumsiness.

 

     And also as Jihoon's best friend, Woojin should be much much happier that Jihoon is dating a much better boy than Jinyoung. That Jihoon looks happier and more shining Jihoon is with Guan Lin.

 

     But he isn't.

 

    For some reason that he can't really comprehend very well (because every time he entertains such thoughts, he feels the most terrible best friend in the world and he doesn't want that – doesn't want to entertain such awful awful thoughts), he feels worse the moment Jihoon clings his arms on Guan Lin's and when Jihoon looks at Guan Lin as if he's his universe when Jihoon was with Jinyoung.

 

 

 

_And all I need is you next to me_

 

 

    Woojin's realization comes in after two _more_ failed relationships after Ahn Hyeongseob who he remains friends with. He dated Ahn Hyeongseob and after him, two more girls in their school who fancied him because of his sleek moves.

 

    He dated them --- had kissed them --- had sex with them. But regardless who they are, and the experiences them bring in their relationship, there's something that never fits --- something missing --- something that never gives him the satisfaction. And Hyeongseob and the others after him know that's why they have ended their relationship as he struggled to make it work.

 

 _It's going to work,_ he told Hyeongseob once more, arm outstretched as he tried to stop him from closing the door, his face a mask of frustration and desperation.

 

 _You can't work this out anymore, Wooj._ Hyeongseob pointed out that day with sad eyes and Woojin just wanted to stop him from being sad --- to stop the tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes because if he sees someone with beautiful eyes as sad as his, he feels like he's hurting Jihoon who has the galaxy inside his eyes.

 

    And _oh._

 

    Hyeongseob looked at him with small smile and sighed. _When you close your eyes, Wooj, whose face do you imagine wrapping his arms around you? Whose lips do you imagine kissing you instead? Who do you want to stand beside you instead, Wooj?_

 

    It hits him right through his face. This realization of being stupid all this time.

 

_Oh. Jihoon's arms on his waist --- his lips on his. Jihoon standing beside him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

 

 

When Woojin was nineteen, he graduated from high school and Jihoon was still dating Guan Lin.

 

 

 

    The university that he's attending is not too close and not too far from Jihoon's own university. He takes Dance as a major and Jihoon takes Theater. Guan Lin, though, ends up going to the same university as Jihoon.

 

    Woojin and Jihoon still keep in touch.

 

    Sure, they Kakao each other, they call, the do Face Time, even going to each other's dorms when there's not so much homework or practices to do. All through it, it seems Jihoon and Guan Lin's relationship also grow apart from each other. The silence in Jihoon's calls every time Woojin asks about the younger guy tells it all. It's not as heartbreaking as it is the way it was with Jinyoung.

 

    But it still kind of kills Woojin inside. Jihoon's silence does.

 

_Oh, my, my, my_

 

      By the end of graduation in university sees the end of Jihoon and Guan Lin's end of relationship, too.

 

 

 

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

 

 

    Woojin has a couple of times entertained the idea of just telling Jihoon. There have been a couple of times he watches himself as he struggles to tell Jihoon how he really feels about him. He's watched himself hopes that Jihoon _maybe_ maybe likes him back too. That maybe _just maybe_ all his relationships failed because Jihoon is only waiting for him to tell truthfully.

 

    He's pathetic, and it's quite obvious.

 

 

    It's a fucking pathetic thought.

 

    That's why he tries to thin that these ideas are only for entertainment of his confused mind, _thankyousomuch_. Woojin entertains this idea every time Jihoon calls him because of Guan Lin, or the minor failed flings Jihoon has in between. But it's also a stupid idea because the idea of Jihoon liking him back has only zero point five percent chance. Or maybe one percent if he's trying to be optimistic about it.

 

 

_Growing up and fallin' in love_

 

 

    Park Woojin is unimpressed. Or maybe not, really, as he knows Jinyoung has tried to at least put an effort in the CD mix he's going to give to Jihoon for his birthday. “Just put the other two songs from this.” He holds out his hand to Jinyoung, one CD on it. “Then the rest from here since he likes all the songs here.” He gives another CD to him.

 

    Jinyoung blankly stares at him. “But---”

 

   “Oh, how many pink candles will you put here?”

 

   “Uhmm – two?” Jinyoung asks him back.

 

   Woojin stops and stares at Jinyoung with disappointment evident on his face and shakes his head. He takes the other bag of candles and chooses the pink ones. “Put eight blue candles and seven green ones, too.”

 

    Jinyoung holds the green candles. “But it's not even Jihoon's favorite color?”

 

   Woojin blinks and smacks him on his head. “I know, but those are his favorite colors on his cake.”

 

   Bae Jinyoung stares once more and smiles a little with his hand covering his face. “You know,” He starts. “I think you should just date Jihoonie.”

 

 

 

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

 

 

    “Wait a sec.” Jihoon grins, mischief in his eyes as he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively at him. They haven't really seen each other since four years ago. Well, not like they have used to before. They have met in passing but since they're busier than they can be, there's a little time for catch up. “What happened to my Park Woojin? How the fuck did you get hotter?”

 

    Woojin snorts and wants to ask him the same thing. However, he knows that Jihoon has always been beautiful. It's gonna be an offense not to think that way. Or maybe he's gotten more beautiful with the way his brown hair falls through his beautiful eyes. Or maybe it's because of how he's licking his already full wet lips. Woojin's not sure, but maybe saying Jihoon is beautiful in understatement.

 

    He rolls his eyes at him, lightly punching him on his shoulders as they sit down. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

   But really, Jihoon has always been beautiful.

 

   He's been breathtaking. And the fact that Woojin is having a hard time breathing properly is because it's been long since he's last seen his bestfriend face-to-face, eye-to-eye. It's been too long since he's last let Jihoon gets this close. He has to adjust again --- needs to get used at how Jihoon's eyes flutter as he sips on his coffee. Needs to get used at how his heart beat usually speeds up every time he's near Jihoon. Needs to get used to how Jihoon's eyes can make him lose his train of thoughts. Or how Jihoon's smile makes Woojin's mouth curve upwards more than he lets it.

 

   There's a little blush on Jihoon's cheeks and he's tempted to poke them so hard, his nails dig further on his palm.

 

   “Aw-- wait, you're single, Woojin?” There's a light tease on Jihoon's eyes. “But like you got way hotter more than when you dated Hyeongseobbie.”

 

   Woojin crumples the tissue on his hand and tosses it on Jihoon's head. “Fuck you!” They both laugh at each other. “You, Jihoon? When is the sexy and hot Park Jihoon ever single?”

 

   Park Jihoon fans his hands on his face with his compliments and wriggles his pointing finger at him, as he sips on his coffee. “Never.”

 

 

_You never did_

 

Kim Donghan was the definition of perfection.

 

   Maybe they aren't the same fourteen or sixteen years old boys anymore, but Jihoon doesn't call because he wants to spend nights with Donghan. Jihoon doesn't ask to come to his apartment or goes to his apartment (which would be harder compared to being neighbors when they were younger where they just ran barefoot on winter because their houses were only ten steps away from each other). Now, they live in different parts of Seoul with their own lives to settle. Jihoon doesn't need Woojin anymore during his lonely nights.

 

   And maybe because they aren't the same fourteen years old anymore, that's why Jihoon spends more time in Donghan's apartment or Donghan spends more time in Jihoon's apartment. Either way, Woojin is out of the picture this time.

 

 

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

 

   “The sex must be great.” Woojin comments one time as they spend to catch up in the rooftop of Woojin's apartment. One hand on the railing, another on the can of beer. One invisible hand on his heart to stop from a heart break.

 

   Jihoon's laughter echoes inside his mind. “It is.”

 

  He scrunches his nose as he looks at his bestfriend, disgusted by how easy it is for him to admit it. Even though Woojin said it, it's only meant as a joke. But here is Jihoon looking incredulous at him. “What? You've seen Donghan and even you think he's hot. You and I both know I only date hot people.”

 

  The other shakes his head, taking the gulp of beer on his hand. “Wow, Park Jihoon, great to know how deep your love is for Donghan, noh.”

 

  His best friend nudges him on his head, taking his beer can and gulps it one go. “He's nice as fuck, too. Evil, but I guess we're even?” Jihoon's eyes are not on him anymore. He's looking at the starless night of Seoul tonight.

 

  Indeed, Donghan is the definition of perfection. Tall and handsome and definitely hot as fuck, too. He's also kind, considering he's never thrown him threatening glares when they met before unlike those others (not Guan Lin or Jinyoung) who thought Woojin's trying to steal Jihoon from them.

 

   “And he's also cool, you know?” Jihoon's voice brings him back from his bubble, his eyes are suddenly burning holes on Woojin's face.

 

   Woojin hums after and nods, eyes are focus everywhere but Jihoon. Because he knows --- Woojin knows. “I know.” He really knows. Donghan is someone that Jihoon can eventually end up with.

 

   But the thought kind of scares him.

 

   He wonders when the pain becomes so much this said pain also become his own anesthetic.

 

 

_A few years had gone and come around_

 

 

When Woojin was twenty-seven, Jihoon called him again.

 

 

   “In your apartment?” Woojin repeats dumbly, putting his phone away from his ears, as if he hears Jihoon wrong.

 

   There's a chuckle at the other line and a sigh after. “Yes, Park, in my apartment.”

 

   It's been long since Jihoon has asked him to come to his own apartment. They still hang out, definitely, but it's at neither of their apartments. They either hang out at the malls --- at the coffee shop --- at Mrs. Kwon's Chicken House --- but never at each other's place. But for the first time again, Jihoon is asking him at his place.

 

   And boy, there's something heavy and pain in Jihoon's voice as Woojin hangs up the call.

 

 

 

 

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_

 

 

 

   “I haven't really said yes, yet. Uhm – not yet.” Jihoon fidgets on his pink hoodie. “Cause I like --- I don't know.” Jihoon slowly shows the ring on his open palm. Woojin freezes on his place. “But he kinda wants to do it in States since his company offered him a position there too, you know.”

 

   Woojin can't fathom why Jihoon doesn't seem exactly pleased by this. Maybe he's expected a hug from sheer joy that finally _finally_ Kim Donghan is asking him to marry him. But Jihoon is jumping from joy, he's not giving him a hug, either. He wants to know why Jihoon is confused --- why Jihoon is marred with nothing but the exact opposite of joy. Because it's Donghan. And Donghan --- with Donghan, it's finally right. If Jihoon sounds this _unsure,_ he's making Woojin only hopes in exchange.

 

   At least, in his prospective.

 

  “You love him.” Woojin reminds him like a robot. But then hesitantly adds, “Right?”

 

   Jihoon looks up at him, enclosing his hands with his and Woojin feels like where they belong. Jihoon's pretty hands on his own calloused hands. They are right. This feeling is right. Just like how it used to.

 

   He is silent and that's not good for Woojin's heart per se. “I mean --- well yeah, I do.” But then he bites his lips desperately asking for a help. “But --- what do _you_ think?”

 

 

 

_And you looked at me_

 

 

   Woojin thinks his best friend should return the sparkling ring on Jihoon's palm.

 

 

   He thinks Jihoon should say no to Donghan. He thinks Jihoon should just end his relationship with Donghan despite of Donghan's perfection. There's still that possibility that Donghan is still not the one for Park Jihoon --- that he might break Jihoon's heart whether he intentionally does it or not. Despite of being perfect, Donghan still misses the things Guan Lin and Jinyoung has missed all this time.

 

   Donghan doesn't know that Jihoon prefers to have millions (an exaggeration, he knows) of plush toys around him when sleeping. He doesn't know that Jihoon prefers to have two pillows on his head, another on his neck to avoid getting stiff the next day. He doesn't know that Jihoon prefers to have two blankets wrap around himself (Woojin's blanket but what can he do? He's Whipped™) but then Jihoon would find himself without them on in the morning for he peels it off in the middle of the night. He doesn't know that Jihoon prefers 10x extra hot ramyeon and ends up boxing for its burning taste.

 

   The more he thinks and wonders about it, the more Woojin feels like Donghan is not exactly perfect for Jihoon. The more he thinks about it, the less Donghan feels right for Jihoon --- the exact way Jinyoung or Guan Lin has missed ot the in-between relationships Jihoon had. He doesn't understand why because Jihoon only deserves perfection --- deserves to be loved and deserves the love that is the best. So how can Donghan and many others miss out that Jihoon has a love-hate relationship with soccer? And though he may say he doesn't enjoy soccer, he really does and has asked Woojin to teach him but Jihoon ends giving soccer up because it's too hard for him?

 

   Or how Jihoon would playfully peel the bottles wrapper so that the other can be confused whether it's his own bottle or not and Jihoon would snicker with his hands covering his pretty mouth?

 

 

 

 

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

 

 

 

    Woojin prays so so hard --- hopes so so hard --- that maybe just maybe --- Jihoon likes him in return.

 

    Woojin prays so so hard to Buddha – to God – to every Gods in the world that telling his own best friend that it's going to be worth it.

 

   He's spent so so much time to imagine --- to think --- to wonder --- how it's going to be like telling Jihoon how much he's been foolishly liking him. _Liking him?_ No --- loving him. He's wondered how great it must be for Jihoon to love him back --- for Jihoon to run his hand through his hair while watching their favorite movie together --- for Jihoon to kiss him with his pink lips --- for Jihoon to wrap his arms around him, surrounding and drowning Woojin with his warmth. He's imagined them all --- in the biggest picture down to the smallest detail.

 

 

   But what if Woojin is not the perfect one for Jihoon? What if Woojin ends up just like Jinyoung and Guan Lin or all those in-between failed relationships Jihoon had? What if he ends up like Donghan? What if he doesn't deserve Woojin? What if he's not perfect enough for Jihoon?

 

   What happens if something ends up wrong?

 

 

 

 

_Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight_

 

 

 

   “Well, what do you want me to think?” Woojin whispers, voice hushed as if he's contemplating things.

 

   Jihoon pushes him off and sits on his own couch and shrugs. “That's why I'm asking you, asshole.”

 

   Woojin scrunches his nose and rolls his eyes at his best friend. “Well, he did fucking propose to you.” Jihoon mutters “Duh.”

 

  “Stop sassing me, asshole.” Woojin rambles, kicking Jihoon on his leg. “He just propsed to you so why does what I think matters?”

 

  Jihoon shoots up and violently taps him on his head. “What the fuck, asshat? You're so stupid, Park Woojin. You're like my best friend so of fucking course, what you think really matters to me. Dumbass, Park Woojin.”

 

 

 

 

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

 

 

 

   If Park Woojin sums up everything --- all the heart aches --- all the painful memories of seeing Park Jihoon falls in and out of love. All the heart aches he's experienced himself for the past ten years, then maybe telling Jihoon is going to be enough?

 

 

   It's better late than never. Right?

 

   Telling Jihoon and getting rejected is so much better than keep being mum of how he truly feels. Maybe he's betting his 12 years of friendship with Jihoon, but Jihoon is just not going to suddenly turn his back on him for this, right? Well, he hopes so. Either way, telling Jihoon or not also feels the same ache, so why the fuck not?

 

   Woojin might as well try.

 

 

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

 

 

 

   “Jihoon,” He breathes out, cheeks puffing in, gathering all his courage through all these years he's spent loving Jihoon in silence. “I think you should say No to Donghan. I think you should say No to Donghan, and you should say yes to me, instead.”

 

 

 

 

_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_

 

 

   Park Jihoon, in all his glory, punches him square right on his face.

 

   He actually knows Jihoon would punch --- he expects the blow. He stumbles on Jihoon's couch, clutching his face with a yelp. He expects Jihoon punches is strong --- and well, it is. It hurts, truly hurts but then as he looks at Jihoon, he also doesn't expect that he looks so _un-angry,_ if that is even a word.

 

   Jihoon has his hands on his hips, disbelieving look on his face after ruffling his hair from frustration. Woojin can't help the “What the fuck” falling from his lips. Because, yes, his own best friend just punched him but then he expects that Jihoon is angry --- Jihoon is mad at him.

 

   But he's standing there --- looking everything but angry.

 

   “Asshole,” Jihoon tells him, sounding unbelieving all this time. “What kind of fucking best friend waits for ten fucking years to build himself his own fucking courage?”

 

 

 

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

 

 

When Woojin was twenty-eight, he and Jihoon moved in together.

 

 

    Perfect in time for their first year anniversary, Woojin and Jihoon moves in a larger apartment near his dance studio and Jihoon's office somewhere in Gangnam.

 

   They move in with the mover passing by with the boxes in their hands trying to move as fast as they can from Jihoon because the asshole keeps asking them whether or not they can superficially tell what's inside the boxes. Woojin already tells him off but the asshole likes putting the others in misery, babbling here and there about the things inside the boxes.

 

   Two of the movers already stop answering Jihoon that _it's impossible to tell that, sir_ and an eye roll but two of them are too awestruck with Jihoon and his fucking pretty eyes, gaping openly at his own boyfriend. Woojin wonders if he should put a plastic bag on Jihoon's head for others to stop generally looking at him.

 

  “Stop being a jealous ass.” Jihoon nudges him on his hips as soon as the movers come out of their new apartment.

 

   Woojin chokes on his water. “What.”

 

   Jihoon settles on the floor, pulling him down with him. He wraps his arms around him, trapping his face in between his hands and Woojin can't breathe --- doesn't know how because even though they are officially going out for a year, Jihoon is still and will always be breathtaking that Woojin can't help the lack of oxygen every time they are near each other.

 

   “Fuck off, Park Woojin.” He mutters and kisses him on his lips.

 

   Doesn't matter that Woojin gives lower tips on the two movers who openly gaped at his own boyfriend. Because Park Jihoon is his --- Woojin's --- his and only his.

 

 

 

_Got down on one knee_

 

 

When Woojin was twenty-nine, he waited till Jihoon came out of their shared bathroom.

 

 

   He paces outside the bathroom Jihoon is currently in. It's 8am in the morning, his hair is still disheveled while Jihoon is getting ready for work. He can't really understand why, of all times, he has to fucking propose to Jihoon. He's thought seriously about it --- months --- on the perfect day to do it.

 

  When he hears the shower turns off, Woojin scrambles one down on his knee, holding the velvet box on one hand. Jihoon, fresh out of shower, has his bathrobe on, hair's dripping wet as he comes out. He looks at him --- very much surprised to see Wooojin in front of him.

 

   There's something nerve-wracking about being on his knee. He holds the velvet box open as he clears his throat. “Will you--” A voice crack, just fucking perfect for something as big as this. _But hey at least Jihoon is smiling._ “--- marry me?”

 

 

   Jihoon teasingly snatches down the ring from the box as Woojin stays on his place. Jihoon tries it on and looks at him with a snicker. “I'm not sure. But ---- as my best friend, what do you think, Park Woojin?”

 

 

_Our whole town came, and our mamas cried_

 

 

   “I think ---” Woojin says as he stands up, pulling Jihoon on their bed, kissing his forehead then his nose and watches Jihoon closes his eyes with his pinks turning fifty shades of darker. “you should say yes. You should yes to your most awesome fucking best friend in the world. And then ---” He runs his hand on his lips. “---then you kiss me and tell me how awesome I am.”

 

   Jihoon shakes his head, pinching the bridge of Woojin's nose. “No, I think I have a better answer.”

 

   “No, you don't!” Woojin whines. _Whines, exactly, whines._

 

  His boyfriend taps his head and pouts cutely at him. “You were the one who asked, not me. So fucking shut up and listen to me, Park Woojin.”

 

  “Yes, Park Jihoon.” He mocks-salute him.

 

  And then Park Jihoon snoops in.

 

   He kisses him right through his lips. He thinks Woojin can live right through this. Forever. With Jihoon beside him.

 

  “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” Jihoon asks. Woojin snorts. “You fucking froze on your place. And then you were like ---” Jihoon gives a poker face that, an imitation of thirteen year old him, that Woojin likes to say he's never done. Ever. Before. “--- yes, it is.”

 

  “When did I ever do that?” He gasps, faking an offended look comically at him. “I was your fucking punch bag. Remember how you used to punch me back then when I tried to eat your pepero? What the fuck., Park Jihoon?”

 

  “Shut up, Park Woojin and just kiss me.”

 

   Woojin does and smirks at Jihoon. He kisses him on his lips once more.

 

 

 

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

 

 

When Woojin is thirty, he seals the promise of spending his entirety with Park Jihoon.

 

 

   His friends are there, his family --- who he sees wiping their tears are there, Yerim, his little sister is sticking out her tongue at him is there. Jihoon's family is there with proud faces and happy tears. He also sees Jinyoung and Daehwi there, arms linked with each other.

 

 

   Everything is foreign for the two of them. They are in another country, another place outside their home. But it's okay, everything is fine as he slides the ring on Jihoon's hand.

 

 

   Jihoon meets his eyes, and he sees those same twinkling eyes he's fallen in love this whole entire time. He remembers when they have outed themselves with their Mothers. He remembers the tears at first, unbelieving looks, the way Jihoon squeezed his hands in assurance. He remembers Yerim cutting the silence with "Fucking finally." And his Mom telling her to s _tay out of the adults' businesses, Yerim._

 

   At the corner of their eyes, they see their Mothers holding each other while sobbing their hearts out. And then there are Daniel Hyung and Seongwu hyung taking thousands of videos and photos just to shame them next time.

 

 

   This isn't so much a big deal so they both roll their eyes as Daniel hyung shouts, "A kiss time photo!" and crinkles those adorable eyes.

 

 

   For both their families and friends, this union is pretty much important.

 

  But to them?

 

  To Woojin?

 

  To Jihoon?

 

 

  Not so much. _Not really._

 

  Not when they have already spent the last twenty-five years of their lives with each other. It's pretty much a union where Woojin puts a ring onto Jihoon's and vice versa --- and an additional bonus of calling Jihoon "husband". Whether or not this union happens, it doesn't really matter so much. Not when they both know they are bound to spend all their lives with each other anyway.

 

 

 

_Just two kids, you and I_

 

 

  He glances at Jihoon and he knows he's lucky. He's in love and he is forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please just kill me.  
> I love Woojin and Jihoon, that's all to it.  
> Cheers!  
> Heavily inspired by one of my fave fanfics of all time! "Best Friends"


End file.
